lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1094
Report #1094 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: Crystalsong Org: Symphonium Status: Rejected May 2013 Furies' Decision: We do not feel this is necessary. Note that it is intentional that it is unfeasible to change gems mid-combat (doesn't stop you from changing your songs though, at all). If specific gem effects need addressing, please envoy those individually. Problem: Currently, it costs a significant amount of equilibrium and one power to imbue your instrument with a crystal. Other bards can change their song on the fly once it is sung by using COMPOSE SONG STANZA (number) IMBUE (SKILL). However, Loralaria depend upon empowered gems to direct their songs so we lose out on this capability. To change your empowered song currently takes 6 balances, and 3 power. Solution #1: Create a syntax Attach|detach (gem1) (gem2) (gem3) to (instrument). Remove the balance cost for detaching gems so that it only takes one balance to change your gem setup Solution #2: Solution 1 and remove the balance cost for attaching gems. This would bring it in line with other bards but still have a powercost for doing so. Player Comments: ---on 5/14 @ 15:24 writes: Opposed. Changing out powers and gems are very different. When the skill came out solution 1 would have cost 30 power which is a pretty clear indicator it was not designed to work on the fly. When this came up before the reduction in power was to make it a little more flexible but still not something you would change mid fight. ---on 5/15 @ 23:52 writes: Opposed for the reasons above. This is an entirely different mechanic than any other bard guild has. Saying "This would bring it in line with other bards" is a huge misnomer as no one has the ability to boost specific song abilities. I'm of the opinion that Loralaria has the ability to too quickly lock and kill someone with minimal effort and being able to quickly change out what is being boosted is simply a buff for buff's sake. You have the ability to change out your song imbues just like any other bard guild already and don't need this extra help. I believe that Crystalsong was meant to be something you do between battles to change your role not something you do on the fly in order to make your killing work better. ---on 5/16 @ 00:01 writes: Is there any compelling reason why Loralaria needs the ability to switch the "extra bonus effects" part of its song so easily? I will note that this is not changing the song on the fly (which the Symphonium can do just like any other guild), but instead being able to swap out the (in some cases very) powerful bonuses- even putting it all into an attack alias so that you can always benefit from whatever bonus you need at that precise moment. ---on 5/16 @ 01:01 writes: Not necessary. I share Xenthos' concerns. ---on 5/16 @ 15:19 writes: I think the strengths of a symphonist's empowered songs are being overplayed. From my perspective it is only when they -are- gemmed that they reach the level of other bard guild songs. What I think is creating the perception of Loralaria being overpowered is that systems haven't yet caught up to respond to Dramaturgy's afflicting and ability to hide lusting, which is a problem with Dramaturgy, not Loralaria. In my experience, keeping metawake up and rejecting the symphonist completely neuters Loralaria, no matter how their song has been gemmed. Also, with near all of their gemmed songs having a % based aspect, and the only 'watch out' song requiring the target be lusted to use, I disagree that this change would allow them to 'always benefit from whatever bonus you need.' 6 balances and 3p to change from a bashing setup to a combat setup is overkill. Solution #1 supported. ---on 5/17 @ 02:19 writes: Likewise, I find no compelling reason to make the bonus effect of songs as easily accessible as the regular effects all other bards have and are capped at. ---on 5/28 @ 04:00 writes: Solution one supported. Let's keep in mind that skills are usually balanced around the strongest end, which results in LoralAria's effects being on the underpowered side if not boosted by a gem. Most of its strategies require specific gems, and changing strategy means you -have- to change gems. I think being able to do so during a lull in battle is closer to the flexibility other bard guilds have. The balance time for attaching a gem is 5 seconds, so it's not as if they will be able to change gems before every attack, even if they're willing to use the power. Solution one will cut the time to change gems from 30 seconds to 5. I feel like this is perfectly reasonable. ---on 5/31 @ 20:08 writes: I'm still not convinced by the arguments of Ushaara and Tulemrah in support of this change. Loralaria has a passive lust and two other ways for lust to afflicted through tertiaries. While it may "neuter" the Symphonist, it also neuters the opponent in having to reject every few seconds. Also, the argument that "many" of the imbued powers have a percent based chance is not entirely true. There are two that I can tell certainly have a percent based chance to be enhanced by a a gem attached. One is the lust song which has a chance to land peace, while the other is an affliction song which has a chance to proc 2 afflictions. In comparison, Minstrelry requires a gateway song in order for the aff song to work and never gives a chance at a second affliction. Spidercantiga, the aff song of Shadowbeat, is based on poisons which can be shrugged. I believe, having fought against Loralaria, that if the problem is the lust required song that you should be finding a way to change that rather than buffing the skillset even more.